powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Paradox Inducement
The power to disobey the rules of logic. Sub-power of Logic Manipulation and Paradox Manipulation Capabilities The user can disobey the rules of logic itself, disrupt Reality and Logic to achieve many astonishing and yet illogical feats. For example the user can burn a person by throwing water at them. This is a very dangerous power as there is a possibility a reckless user of this ability may have their attacks backfire. The power is at it's most potential at the hands of a dim-witted person as they are the ones with less logical thinking. Applications *Division by Zero *Can rewrite logic and affect reality in drastic ways. *Can induces several paradoxes and illogical rules. *Can make water and ice burn anything. *Can make fire freeze anything. *User cannot get hurt as he/she would reverse the effects of any attack inflicted on her/him. *And if the user gets hurt, they can heal themselves by getting hurt or injured. *Can reverse time. *Can transform black holes into white holes and vice versa *Can repel, dodge or withstand almost any attack. *Can cancel out the powers of Reality Warping. *Power may inevitably lead to Chaos Manipulation. *Could redirect any attacks. *Psychic Shield: Mental Powers couldn't detect or sense the user's mind as if they don't exist. *Evolution: to enhance the body and surpass limitations. *Can do plenty illogical and impossible feats. *Cause the Grandfather Paradox. *Can use the abilities of Physics Infringement. *Can play with reality has he desires Reality Playing **Power Warping Associations *Cartoon Physics *Logic Manipulation *Magic *Reality Warping *Science Manipulation Limitations *Reality Warping and Paradox Inducement tend to cancel each other out. *Despite all the illogical feats that can be achieved the user isn't truly Omnipotent. *For some, the effects would last for a limited amount of time or might be limited on how many paradoxes can be done. *One must be careful in order to avoid a dangerous side-effect *Reality Warping can repair the damages done with this ability, as well as cancel out with Paradox Inducement. *Requires practice in reduce any disastrous outcome. *Paradoxes may try to repair themselves, causing the ill-elements to be killed off. Known Users Gallery File:Water-candle.jpg|A candle lit with water as the flame, One of the many things Paradox Inducement can do. Fire Mario.jpg|Mario (Super Mario) can throw fireballs underwater. 180px-FireBreath.jpg|Bowser (Super Mario) can breathe fire underwater. Chuck+norris+on+Pokemon bbe232 4766982.jpg|Chuck Norris (A Pokemon Paradox) capturing the trainer. File:Homer_randomly_pressing_buttons.png|Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) randomly pressing a few buttons... File:An_illogical_meltdown_occurs.png|...somehow causing a meltdown despite the Nuclear Inspection Van having no nuclear material whatsoever in it. File:Homer_pours_milk_into_conflakes.png|Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) simply pouring milk into a bowl of cornflakes... File:Cornflakes_erupt_in_flames.png|...somehow causing it to erupt in flames despite the complete lack of flammable materials. File:Timmy's_Dad_wielding_a_monkey_wrench.png|Timmy's dad (The Fairly OddParents) simply wielding a monkey wrench to fix something... File:Timmy's_Dad_makes_the_TV_shoot_out_water.png|...and somehow causes a torrent of water to spray out despite the device normally cannot do so. Garfield_Paradox.jpg|Garfield (Garfield) causing a paradox by eating a pizza before it ever arrived. ﻿ Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Inducement Powers Category:Temporal Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Chaotic Powers Category:Common Powers